Timeline
Outside of Space-Time * The Source Wall comes into existence around all of reality, separating the multiverse from the mysterious source. * A race of humanoid beings come into existence on the plant Urgrund. * After over 20 sextillion years of existence, the beings have evolved into all powerful beings known as the Old Gods. * The Old Gods destroy each other in a brutal conflict, causing the total destruction of Urgrund. The only Old God to survive is Gog, who is sent careening through time. * The destruction of Urgrund create a cosmic force known as the 'Godwave', which spreads across space-time, creating many god-like beings. * From the ruins of Urgrund, the two planets New Genesis and Apokolips are created. * The remains of the Old Gods seed new life on New Genesis and Apokolips, known as the New Gods. * Over 30 sextillion years, the New Gods evolve into beings comparable in power to the Old Gods. * An unending battle between the leaders of New Genesis and Apokolips, each side being lead by the righteous Highfather and the insidious Darkseid. * The war continues for billions of years, until Highfather and Darkseid come to a tentative peace. The two solidify the treaty by Darkseid and Highfather exchanging sons, with Highfather's son Scot being raised on Apokolips and Darkseid's son Orion being raised on New Genesis. * Scot is raised and tortured in a orphanage run by Darkseid's minion Granny Goodness. * Scot meets Big Barda at the orphanage, and the two develop an attraction. * Darkseid becomes obsessed with discovering the Anti-Life Equation, a scientific principle fundamentally proving all life is fundamentally pointless and one must submit to Darkseid's will. * The mysterious entity known as the Phantom Stranger is born. Prehistory c. 14,000,000,000 BCE * The universe is created, with a universe comprised of antimatter coming into existence as well. * A race of Monitors comes into existence, tasked with observing and monitoring the entire history of the cosmos. c. 13,000,000,000 BCE * The red star Rao forms in the Andromeda Galaxy. * The Monitor Mobius is born. c. 12,900,000,000 BCE * Obsessed with a quest for total knowledge greater than any other Monitor, Mobius creates a device known as the Mobius Chair, a device allowing him to travel instantaneously across dimensions and time, and to efficiently store all the knowledge he collects. c. 12,000,000,000 BCE * The Maltusians evolve on the planet Maltus, possibly becoming the first sentient species in the universe. They become a race dedicated to scientific exploration and discovery. * While exploring near the Source Wall, Mobius encounters the New God Metron, and recognizing the other's capability for knowledge-seeking, gifts the chair to Metron. * While trying to find a way to break the Wall, Mobius encounters the Anti-Life Equation, causing it to corrupt him and drive him insane, turning Mobius into the embodiment of Anti-Life and becomes known as the Anti-Monitor. * The Anti-Monitor is captured by the other Monitors and banished to the Anti-Matter Universe. c. 10,000,000,000 BCE * Maltusian scientist Krona performs an unsanctioned experiment on the Source Wall, but in the process causes his entire scientific crew of 30,000 to be absorbed into the Wall. * Feeling responsible for Krona's rogue action, the Maltusians take it upon themselves to protect the universe, and rechristen themselves the 'Guardians of the Universe'. * The Guardians relocate to the planet Oa, believing it to be the planet closest to the center of the universe. c. 8,800,000,000 BCE * The Guardians develop a group of sentient androids known as Manhunters to help patrol the universe as an intergalactic police force. c. 8,700,000,000 BCE * The planet Krypton forms in orbit of Rao. c. 7,000,000,000 BCE * Life emerges on Krypton. c. 6,000,000,000 BCE * The Guardians encounter an entity known as Ion, the physical manifestation of willpower energy. c. 5,000,000,000 BCE * The alien scientist Bertron begins experimenting with evolutionary processes on the savage lands of primordial Krypton with the hope of making the ultimate biological weapon. c. 4,600,000,000 BCE * Bertron's ultimate creation goes rogue and kills his creator, but Bertron is able to trick the creature into his starship, launching the creature into space. * The yellow star Sol forms in the Milky Way galaxy. * Kryptonians emerge on Krypton. c. 4,540,000,000 BCE * The planet Earth forms in orbit of Sol. c. 4,500,000,000 BCE * The planet Mars forms in orbit of Sol. c. 4,300,000,000 BCE * The Manhunters go rogue from the Guardians and wipe out all life in space sector 666 before the Guardians can stop them. * The only survivor of the massacre, Atrocitus, tries to attack the Guardians, but they capture him and place him in stasis on the planet Ysmault. * The Guardians believe they can use Ion's energy to create a more efficient policing force. * The Guardians try and concentrate Ion's willpower energy into a ring for use, but it is two powerful to be contained. * The Guardians further refine the willpower energy and found the Green Lantern Corps. c. 3,500,000,000 BCE * The Greek Gods are created in the pocket dimension of Olympus as a result of the Godwave. c. 2,000,000,000 BCE * The primal entity of fear and arch nemesis of Ion, Parallax attacks the Green Lantern Corps. * The Corps are finally able to subdue Parallax and trap him in on the Central Power Battery on Oa, creating a slight imperfection in every future Green Lantern power ring. c. 65,000,000 BCE * The dinosaurs are rendered extinct after a meteor crash, but several survive on the south Pacific island later known as the Dinosaur Island. c. 198,000 BCE * Humanity emerges on Earth. c. 194,000 BCE * The first Martians evolve on Mars. 129,400 BCE * Metron appears to a prehistoric boy, Anthro, and presents him with the gift of fire. * Dying after a battle with Anthro, an unnamed man is exposed to a crashed meteorite and becomes immortal. c. 175,000 BCE * Green and White Martians diverge in evolution. 12,942 BCE * Gog crashes in Central Africa and is entombed in molten rock. Early History c. 3,000 BCE * A large tribe of warrior women known as Amazons are born from Ares and Harmonia. * Hippolyta becomes the first leader of the Amazons. c. 2,600 BCE * Powerful spirit and force for good Nabu is banished into the Helmet of Fate and banished to Egypt. c. 1,300 BCE * The alien species known as the Reach create multiple super weapons known as the Scarabs. * A blue scarab crashes on Earth in ancient Egypt. 1,242 BCE * The city of Atlantis is founded by a group of sorcerers and regular people alike on a small island in the Mediterranean. * Poseidon becomes the patron god of Atlantis. c. 1,200 BCE * The Amazons, sick of 'man's world' decide to isolate themselves from society and live by themselves on the island of Themyscira. 1,001 BCE * The mind-controlling alien resembling a starfish Starro launches an invasion of Atlantis. * The king of Atlantis, Cleitos, summons all of the magic available from the island's sorcerers and with help from Poseidon to create the Trident of Poseidon and incapacitate Starro. * This incredible condensation of magic causes Atlantis to sink beneath the ocean, but it's inhabitants are given the ability to breathe underwater and live in harmony with the ocean. c. 500 BCE * The ancient Greek civilization begins to worship the Gods of Olympus. First to Eighteenth Century 124 * A man later known as Felix Faust sells his soul to the devil in exchange for immortality and mystic powers. 507 * Arthur is born in Wales. 526 * Arthur assumes control of parts of England and Wales, declaring himself king. 534 * Jason Blood is born in England. 536 * Ystin is born in England. 565 * The sorceress Morgaine le Fey attempts a coup against King Arthur. 566 * Merlin accidentally summons the demon Etrigan to fight le Fey. * Unable to contain the demon, Merlin bonds the demon to Blood, granting him immortality. * Ystin is fatally slain while leading troops against le Fey's forces, but Merlin revived them to fight again via the Holy Grail * Le Fey is defeated by Arthur's forces, but survives in France, extending her lifespan via magic use. 578 * King Arthur dies and Camelot collapses to Saxon invaded. 1184 * Tannarak is born in England. 1209 * An Arab man discovers the life-extending Lazarus Pits, granting himself near immortality. 1210 * Tannarak begins to experiment with alchemy, granting him an extended lifespan and mystical powers. 1226 * The man names himself Raʾs al-Ghūl (literally "the head of the demon") and founds his sect of loyal warriors, the League of Assassins. 1589 * Jon Valor is born in England. 1609 * Jon Valor begins working as a privateer on the behalf of the English crown. 1640 * Jon Valor is falsely accused of murder and hanged in the American port later known as Opal City, but he vows to haunt the city as a ghost. 1635 * Gotham City is founded by Norwegian mercenary Jon Logerquist. 1754 * 30 August - Victor Frankenstein is born to a wealthy family in Switzerland. 1784 * The Kryptonian Planetary Council is founded. 1788 * Wayne Manor is constructed on the outskirts of Gotham on the behalf of revolutionary war Darius Wayne. 1791 * Darius Wayne founds a real estate business in Gotham. 1797 * Frankenstein's monster is created by Victor Frankenstein. 1797 * Victor Frankenstein dies after exposure to extreme cold while pursuing the monster and the monster is frozen in ice. Nineteenth Century 1816 * 5 November - Max Marston is born in Indiana. 1831 * 1 November - Jonah Hex is born in Northwestern Missouri to abusive parents Woodson and Virginia Hex. 1832 * 10 September - Bob Dickering is born in Virginia. 1838 * Working as a scout for the US Cavalry, Max Marston is granted speed powers by a dying Native American shaman. * Marston begins to use his speed to fight for justice across the US, becoming a legend across the country. 1852 * While experimenting with his speed powers, Marston travels so fast that he accesses the Speed Force and is thrust through time. 1864 * June - While fighting as a Confederate doctor during the American Civil War, Bob Dickering saves the lives of several union soldiers. * 9 July - Dickering is found out by his superiors and hanged. * After his death, Dickering returns as a ghost, seeking revenge on those who commit evil acts. 1866 * 9 April - Brian Savage is born in New Mexico. 1868 * Jonah Hex begins to work as a bounty hunter in the American west. 1869 * Marston emerges from the Speed Force. * Solomon Wayne founds Wayne Shipping and Wayne Manufacturing under the collective title of Wayne Enterprises. 1871 * Martson is once more thrust through time. 1875 * 27 December - The Green Martian J'onn J'onzz is born on Mars. 1883 * 2 March - Jack Woods is born. 1884 * 15 December - Hans von Hammer is born to an aristocratic family in Berlin, Germany. 1889 * Brian Savage becomes the sheriff of Seguro, New Mexico. 1894 * 10 June - Cyrus Gold is born in Gotham. 1897 * 13 June - Xavier Simon is born in Massachusetts. * 20 July - Saul Erdel is born in Gotham. * 12 December - Brian Savage's son, Steven, is born. 1899 * Marston emerges from the Speed Force. * 31 December - Two babies are rescued being sacrificed at the hands of a satanic cult by a cult member who has a change of heart. Twentieth Century 1900 * Zator begins to raise the two children, naming them Richard and Rose Siegel, teaching them the ways of magic. * Marston travels through time again while running. 1901 * Haly's Circus is founded on the outskirts of Gotham. 1904 * 19 April - James Corrigan is born to a travelling evangelical preacher. * Jack Woods begins to work as a gunslinger in the American west. * 1 November - Jonah Hex is murdered by bank robber George Barrow. 1907 * 16 August - Kent Nelson is born. 1909 * 20 August - Lee Travis is born. 1910 * 3 September - Daniel Garrett is born. 1911 * 17 July - Wesley Dodds is born. 1913 * 2 March - Charles McNider is born. 1914 * 23 February - Alan Scott is born. * 2 March - Janos Prohaska is born in Poland. * 11 October - Al Pratt is born. * Hans von Hammer begins to fight as a German ace pilot on the Western Front. 1915 * 8 May - Brandon Mayhew is born in England. 1916 * 8 June - Rex Tyler is born. 1917 * 28 February - Helmut Streicher is born in Germany. * 3 May - Jason "Jay" Garrick is born. * June - Steven Savage, Jack Woods, and Xavier Simon, as well as many others, enlist in the American forces in World War I. * December - After being beaten in battle by Savage, Hammer faces an existential crisis, deserting and fleeing to France. 1918 * 9 March - Joan Williams is born. * 22 October - Jack Woods serving on the western front. * A brutal war begins between the white and green Martians 1920 * Hans von Hammers is recruited as an agent of the French government. 1921 * Ace Chemicals is founded. * 2 September - Veronica Sinclair is born. 1927 * June - While on a mission for the French government flying in the south Pacific, Hans von Hammer discovers Dinosaur Island. * 17 December - Adam Strange is born. 1931 * 9 June - As Adam Blake is born in Smallville, Kansas, the overhead radiation of a passing comet grants him incredible power. 1935 * Richard Siegel begins working as a private investigator specializing in the occult, with Rose as his closest aide and confidant. Twenty-First Century Category:Chronology